


Work and Play

by Veskasa



Series: Son of Coul meets Mischief [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veskasa/pseuds/Veskasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece centered around a single encounter between Loki Laufeyson and Agent Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work and Play

**Author's Note:**

> This basically invaded my mind when I saw [this image](http://erebusodora.tumblr.com/post/13511393489/think-of-it-as-of-a-drawn-ballad-of-appreciation) All headcanons and stories regarding the original artist’s interpretation of said piece are their own, I was only inspired by it.

“You work too hard.”  
  
Even with as exhausted as he was, Phil Coulson was standing and had his gun out before his brain could even register that he needed to be awake. Completely at ease, Loki was capping his red marker and admiring his handiwork as if there was not a loaded gun aimed at his head.  
  
“That’s vandalism Mr. Odinson.”  
  
“Loki.”  
  
“I thought you liked it when people respected you.”  
  
Lok’s grin only quirked in amusement. This list he’d changed was fitting indeed. The mortal was showing no signs of concern, nor was he trying to call for backup or in any real rush to shoot this dangerous criminal. Instead, the gun was more a show, as they both knew.  
  
“My statement still stands Son of Coul.” If Phil wished to use a name he disliked, he’d play that game. “Bruce Banner is in his lab, everyone knows that is his form of fun. Tony Stark is hosting a party which Captain Rogers, Clint Barton and my brother are attending. The illustrious Black Widow is taking time off and enjoying her evening as Natasha Romanoff. Even Nick Fury has taken the day of peace to rest. Yet here you are, still working as SHIELD agent Phil Coulson.”  
  
“Sometimes people need breaks. But there has to be at least one man willing to stand guard when the bad guys are still out there. What were you expecting to find?”  
  
“I was hoping to find Phil Coulson, a mortal with a free evening.”  
  
There was barely a pause between them. Neither moved, but the air never grew tense. Only a brief pass of wonder, realization, and acceptance. Yet still the gun was not lowered. “Where?”  
  
“I’d hope you’d know by now.”  
  
“That’d suggest that you’re predictable.”  
  
“Not predictable, just enjoying a good plan while it works.”  
  
“What will I be looking for?”  
  
Loki actually looked thoughtful. “I’ll go with the blue one this time. A bit calmer, reserved.”  
  
Coulson felt a smile tug at his own lips. “Since when have you been willing to let anyone describe you as ‘calm’ Loki?”  
  
“Since I have a reason to relax Phil.”  
  
They both had a very prominent reason to relax now-a-days. Each had their eyes locked onto it too, with no intention of letting it go in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is also posted on [Tumblr](http://veskasa.tumblr.com/post/19261943070/work-and-play).


End file.
